Ivy Forrester
Ivy Forrester – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Ivy wcielała się Ashleigh Brewer, w latach 2014−2018. Charakterystyka Związek z Liamem i walka z Rickiem (2014–2015) W lipcu 2014, Rick i Eric sprowadzają z Australii do Los Angeles Ivy, bratanicę Erica. Dziewczyna rozpoczyna pracę w Forrester Creations na stanowisku projektantki biżuterii, zastępując Wyatta i Quinn. Hope i Liam decydują jednak, że Wyatt wróci do firmy i będzie współpracował z Ivy. Forrester jest zaskoczona, gdy Wyatt wyznaje jej, że odziedziczył Hope Diamond. Kiedy Ivy kręci film o firmie dla swojej matki, przez przypadek nagrywa Hope, która przytula Wyatta. Ivy pokazuje nagranie Alexandrii. Aly jest przekonana, że Wyatt chce w ten sposób odzyskać Hope. W sierpniu 2014, Ivy dołącza do Liama i lecą razem do Paryża. Po przylocie do Paryża, Liam i Ivy wsiadają do taksówki i jadą pod wieżę Eiffla. Ze względu na korki, wysiadają i biegną do wieży. Gdy Liam biegnie dalej, a Ivy zostaje na moście, Quinn popycha ją i Ivy wpada do Sekwany. Liam ratuje ją i spóźnia się na spotkanie Hope. Wkrótce, Ivy i Liam dowiadują się, że Hope została żoną Wyatta. Ivy i Aly namawiają go do walki o córkę Brooke. Wkrótce Ivy zaprasza Liama na imprezę do baru Bikini. Tam, całuje go. Ivy i Liam podobają się sobie. Aly zachęca Ivy do spotykania się ze Spencerem. Ich rozmowę podsłuchuje Hope, która każe Ivy zostawić Liama, gdyż potrzebuje on czasu zanim z kimś się zwiąże. Między dziewczynami dochodzi do wymiany zdań. Liam zjawia się na australijskim grillu Ivy, gdzie całuje dziewczynę. Tymczasem Pamela i Charlie zdobywają dowody, że to Quinn popchnęła Ivy do Sekwany. Kiedy Forrester konfrontuje się z Fuller, ta namawia ją, by związała się z Liamem. Spencer wyznaje Ivy, że Hope została z Wyattem, gdyż zaszła z nim w ciążę. Ivy pociesza Liama. W październiku 2014 w Los Angeles zjawia się ojciec Ivy i brat Erica - John. Podczas przyjęcia, poznaje bliżej Liama, co cieszy Ivy. Wkrótce, Liam zaprasza ją na kolację. Caroline zwierza się Ivy ze swoich uczuć do Ridge'a. Liam i Ivy spędzają razem Halloween w barze Bikini. W listopadzie 2014, Ivy i Wyatt mają lecieć do Amsterdamu, aby promować nową linię biżuterii z kolekcją HftF. W miejsce Ricka ma polecieć również Hope, a Ivy zaprasza także Liama. Na miejscu, Hope jest zazdrosna o Liama i kłóci się z Ivy. Hope nie jest również zadowolona, kiedy córka Johna debiutuje jako modelka. Ivy i Liam udają się w romantyczną przejażdżkę łodzią, nie widząc, że wszystko zorganizował im Wyatt. Liam i Ivy wyznają sobie miłość. Liam zaczyna również nosić wisiorek, który Ivy zrobiła dla niego. W grudniu 2014, Ivy uczestniczy w przyjęciu na cześć dziecka Hope. Zjawia się również w szpitalu, kiedy Hope traci dziecko. Wkrótce, Ivy jest świadkiem pocałunku Ricka i Mayi. Konfrontuje się z Forresterem, który zapewnia, że był to pożegnalny pocałunek. Kiedy Ivy nie wierzy mu, Rick domaga się od niej lojalności i każe jej zapomnieć o tym co widziała. Córka Johna idzie do Mayi i domaga się, by zostawiła Ricka i Caroline w spokoju. Forrester grozi jej zwolnieniem. Ivy mówi o wszystkim Liamowi. Wypytuje również Othello Clarke'a, aby wyznał jej prawdę, ale on milczy. Wkrótce, Rick otrzymuje pełnię władzy w FC i przestaje ukrywać swój romans z Mayą. Avant proponuje Ivy przyjaźń, ale ona się nie zgadza. Ivy jest w szoku, kiedy Maya wprowadza się do posiadłości Forresterów i razem z Rickiem zajmują sypialnię Erica, który tymczasowo wyjechał z Johnem. Avant oznajmia Ivy, że ona i Rick chcą mieć trochę prywatności pierwszej nocy, więc Ivy i Aly spędzą noc w hotelu. Pamela, Ivy i Aly są w szoku, kiedy Rick zastępuje portret Stephanie portretem Mayi. W styczniu 2015, Caroline zwierza się Ivy, że utrzymują z Ridge'em swój związek w tajemnicy. Kiedy Caroline chwali Ivy w roli modelki, Rick postanawia zastąpić Ivy Mayą. Dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Forresterem a Caroline i Ivy. Kiedy Rick uświadamia sobie, że Caroline i Ridge znów się całowali, każe wynosić się żonie z firmy. Zjawia się Liam, który powala Ricka na ziemię. Wkrótce, Ivy i Liam kochają się po raz pierwszy. Córka Johna informuje Spencera, że Rick strzelał do Ridge'a i Caroline. Liam wyjawia Ivy, że wspólnie ze Steffy planują odebrać Rickowi firmę. Steffy wycofała się jednak z ich planu, gdyż wciąż żywi uczucia do Liama. Ivy spotyka Steffy i namawia ją do kontynuowania współpracy. Steffy otwarcie przyznaje jej, że chce odzyskać Liama i tylko wtedy będzie z nim współpracować. Ivy ufa jednak Spencerowi. Nakrywa ich jednak na pocałunku. Kiedy Liam wychodzi, Ivy konfrontuje się ze Steffy i żąda, by zostawiła Spencera w spokoju. Ivy wyznaje Liamowi, że widziała jego pocałunek ze Steffy. Spencer zapewnia córkę Johna o swoim oddaniu. Wyznaje, że Steffy nie pomoże im pokonać Ricka i trzeba znaleźć inny sposób. Tymczasem Ivy nie może uwierzyć, że Rick traktuje Aly jak służącą. Chce, by kuzynka mu się postawiła. Ona jednak jest gotowa znieść wszystko, byle jej linia obuwia zaistniała w firmie. Ivy domaga się od Ricka szacunku. Forrester oświadcza jej, że powinna zająć się pracą, gdyż jej wyniki są o wiele gorsze niż za czasów Quinn. Kiedy Rick przyjmuje Fuller z powrotem do pracy, ona i Ivy próbują ze sobą współpracować. Wyatt przekonuje Liama i Ivy, że jego matka się zmieniła. Liam informuje Ivy, że Wyatt podsłuchał rozmowę Mayi i Nicole o sekrecie, który może zniszczyć Ricka. Liam i Ivy włamują się do gabinetu Ricka, ale nie znajdują nic znaczącego. Wyattowi udaje się ustalić, że sekret dotyczy Mayi. Wkrótce Bill publikuje w prasie tajemnicę dziewczyny - jest ona osobą transgenderyczną. Tymczasem do miasta ponownie wraca Steffy. Ivy podsłuchuje kuzynkę, która wyznaje Liamowi miłość, i konfrontuje się z nią. W czerwcu 2015, Liam, Steffy i Ridge realizują swój plan i odbierają Rickowi firmę. Ivy namawia Wyatta, by umówił się ze Steffy. Aly inforuje Ivy, że widziała Steffy całującą Liama. Tymczasem Ivy odwiedza pracownik urzędu imigracyjnego. Okazuje się, że John nie wypełnił odpowiednich dokumentów i Ivy posiadaj jedynie australijskie obywatelstwo. Złamała prawo podejmując pracę w Paryżu i Los Angeles. Grozi jej deportacja, a urzędnik daje jej tydzień na opuszczenie kraju. O wszystkim dowiaduje się Quinn, która pociesza ją i sugeruje małżeństwo z Liamem. Tymczasem on wyznaje Ivy, że nadal żywi uczucia do Steffy. Ivy wyjaśnia mu swoją sytuację i proponuje chłopakowi, by wziął z nią ślub i uchronił ją przed przymusowym wyjazdem. Liam zgadza się i Carter, przysłany przez Quinn, udziela im ślubu. Para ustala, że ślub jest jedynie umową pozwalającą Ivy zostać w USA. Tymczasem urzędnik informuje Ivy, że popełniono błąd - posiada ona podwójne obywatelstwo i przebywa w Stanach legalnie. Kiedy Quinn dowiaduje się o tym, namawia dziewczynę, aby zataiła ten fakt przed mężem. Ivy waha się, ale nie mówi nic Liamowi, kiedy ten stwierdza, że chce dać ich małżeństwu szansę. Przytłoczona wyrzutami sumienia, Ivy wyznaje prawdę Liamowi, mimo protestów Quinn. Liam decyduje się unieważnić małżeństwo. Ivy opowiada o wszystkim Johnowi oraz Aly, która przekonuje kuzynkę, że Spencer nie zostawi jej dla Steffy. Związek z Wyattem i konflikt ze Steffy (2015–2016) W lipcu 2015, Ivy i Liam unieważniają swoje małżeństwo. Wyatt pociesza ją. Katie namawia Ivy, by zaczęła się z nim spotykać. W trakcie imprezy po pokazie, Ivy znajduje w szafie Aly tablicę z pokreślonymi zdjęciami Steffy i Mayi. Informuje o tym Liama i Wyatta. Ivy decyduje się odszukać Aly. Znajduje ją, walczącą ze Steffy w pobliżu miejsca wypadku matki Aly. W samoobronie, Steffy uderza kluczem do kół Alexandrię, która uderza głową o kamień. Ivy nagrywa wszystko telefonem komórkowym. Nie wyczuwa pulsu u Aly, kiedy zjawia się policja. Funkcjonariusz reanimuje Aly, ale po chwili stwierdza zgon. Zszokowana Steffy zeznaje policji, że Aly potknęła się i uderzyła głową o kamień. Ivy pokazuje swoje nagranie Wyattowi i stwierdza, że Steffy zabiła Aly. Tuż po pogrzebie, Liam oświadcza Ivy, że wraca do Steffy. Wyatt pociesza dziewczynę i przekonuje, że nikomu nie może pokazać swojego nagrania. Aby odwrócić uwagę Ivy od śmierci Aly, Wyatt całuje ją i zaprasza na kolację. W sierpniu 2015, Thomas konfrontuje się z Ivy. Ona pokazuje mu nagranie i oskarża Steffy o morderstwo. Thomas żąda, aby Ivy usunęła film, ale ona nie zgadza się. Tymczasem Alexandria ukazuje się we śnie Ivy i prosi ją, by wymierzyła Steffy sprawiedliwość. Ivy oświadcza Wyattowi, że będzie milczeć w sprawie nagrania, jeśli zostanie ona nową twarzą FC. Spencer jest zaskoczony, ale popiera jej pomysł. Ivy prosi Thomasa, by przekonał do tego Ridge'a. On zarządza jednak, że głównymi modelkami będą Maya oraz Steffy. Ivy zgłasza swoją kandydaturę, a popierają ją Wyatt i Thomas. Ridge obiecuje to przemyśleć. Tymczasem Ivy przyłapuje Wyatta na próbie usunięcia nagrania. Spencer tłumaczy, że chciał to zrobić, po rozmowie ze Steffy. Ivy przekonuje go, by tego nie robił i idą razem do łóżka. Kiedy Steffy informuje Liama o nagraniu, zjawia się on u Ivy i Wyatta, którzy puszczają mu feralny film. Tymczasem Ridge decyduje, że nową twarzą firmy będzie jego córka. Między Ivy i Steffy dochodzi do konfrontacji, podczas której córka Johna puszcza kuzynce nagranie. Steffy zrzeka się nowej pozycji na rzecz Ivy. We wrześniu 2015, Ivy przerywa spotkanie Steffy i Wyatta, którzy chcą usunąć nagranie z jej laptopa. Po szczerej rozmowie z kuzynką i chłopakiem, Ivy usuwa film ze śmiercią Aly i przeprasza Steffy. Ivy przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej sesji zdjęciowej. Steffy oświadcza jednak kuzynce, że nie będzie twarzą firmy i zostaje zwolniona, gdyż nie zapracowała na tę pozycję. Ivy protestuje, więc Steffy wzywa ochronę, która wyprowadza ją z firmy. Wyatt chce stworzyć konkurencyjny dom mody Spencerów, który finalizowany byłby przez jego ojca, a Ivy mogłaby w nim pracować jako projektantka. Bill nie zgadza się jednak na pomysł syna, gdyż nie chce pogłębiać jego konfliktu z Liamem. Ivy prosi kuzynkę, by przyjęła ją z powrotem, ale Steffy odmawia. W październiku 2015, Ivy prosi Erica, aby wstawił się za nią u jej kuzynki. Forrester doprowadza do konfrontacji między Steffy i Ivy. Kuzynki wyznają mu prawdę o śmierci Aly i późniejszym konflikcie. Eric godzi dziewczyny i Steffy zgadza się ponownie zatrudnić Ivy. Chce, aby kuzynka została twarzą FC i była modelką bielizny. Ivy niechętnie zgadza się. Liam przerywa jednak sesję zdjęciową i doprowadza do pogodzenia się kuzynek. Wkrótce, Thomas flirtuje z Ivy. Podczas przyjęcia halloweenowego, chłopak ratuje ją przed spadającym na ziemię reflektorem. W listopadzie 2015, między Thomasem i Ivy dochodzi do pocałunku. Dziewczyna uważa, że Forrester chce ją jedynie wykorzystać, aby dopiec Wyattowi, ale on zaprzecza. Powtarza, że Ivy go fascynuje. Mężczyzna wykorzystuje okazję, kiedy Wyatt wylatuje do San Francisco, a dziewczyna nocuje w rezydencji Forresterów. Przygotowuje kolację i nieustannie z nią flirtuje. Zakrada się do jej sypialni, gdzie namiętnie się całują. Ivy zaczyna mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Thomas przekonuje ją, by chociaż raz w życiu zrobiła coś szalonego i ponownie ją całuje. Wkrótce, Ivy oświadcza mu, że między nimi wszystko skończone. W grudniu 2015, Steffy konfrontuje się z Ivy i przyznaje, że wie o niej i Thomasie. Każe kuzynce powiedzieć prawdę Wyattowi, inaczej ona to zrobi. Ivy zgadza się i planuje przyznać się chłopakowi podczas kolacji. Niestety, Steffy informuje go o wszystkim wcześniej. Spencer nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń swojej dziewczyny i wzburzony wybiega z domku na plaży. W FC występuje awaria systemu elektrycznego. Ivy konfrotuje się z kuzynką. Podczas kłótni, Steffy odpycha dziewczynę, która wpada na wiązkę kabli. Ivy zostaje porażona prądem, a następnie osuwa się bezwładnie na ziemię. Przerażona Steffy wzywa karetkę i udziela kuzynce pierwszej pomocy. Zajmuje się nią dr Ryan Jones. Po odzyskaniu przytomności przez Ivy, ona i Wyatt wyznają sobie miłość. Dziewczyna mówi Spencerowi, że boi się Steffy, która popchnęła ją w wiązkę uszkodzonych kabli. Ona próbuje przekonać kuzynkę, że nie miała zamiaru jej skrzywdzić. Ivy nie daje jednak się przekonać. Zjawia się porucznik Baker, który wręcza Steffy tymczasowy zakaz zbliżania się do Ivy, co oznacza, że nie będzie mogła ona przez jakiś pracować w firmie. Dziewczyna zjawia się u kuzynki i próbuje jej wytłumaczyć, że to co się stało było wypadkiem. Przestraszona Ivy traci przytomność. Po dojściu do siebie, dzwoni do porucznika Bakera. On chce aresztować Steffy za złamanie zakazu, ale powstrzymują go Ivy i Wyatt. Dziewczyna nadal jednak żąda, aby córka Ridge'a trzymała się od niej z daleka. Liam próbuje przekonać ją do wycofania zakazu. Tymczasem ona przypomina mu, że kiedyś byli bardzo szczęśliwi, dopóki nie pojawiła się Steffy. Bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią uświadomiło jej, co naprawdę czuje. Prosi Liama, by dał im jeszcze jedną szansę i całuje go. On przypomina jej, że są związani z innymi osobami. Steffy jest wdzięczna Ivy, kiedy ta oznajmia, że wycofała zakaz zbliżania się. Ma nadzieję na polepszenie kontaktów z kuzynką. Jednak Ivy raz jeszcze prosi Liama, by dał im szansę, zanim będzie za późno. Ivy spędza święta razem z ojcem w Cancun. Wkrótce, dziewczyna wyznaje Liamowi, że jest miłością jej życia. W obecności jego i Steffy, Wyatt porsi Ivy o rękę. Zjawia się Quinn, która powstrzymuje syna i informuje go, że jego dziewczyna pragnie być z Liamem. Ivy przyznaje się do swoich uczuć, a zraniony Wyatt każe jej wyjść z jego domu. Ivy oświadcza Liamowi, że wraca do Australii. Spencer próbuje przekonać ją do pozostania w mieście i przyznaje, że ją kocha. Ivy mówi Ericowi o swoim wyjeździe. Pakuje swoje rzeczy, kiedy zjawia się Steffy i konfrontuje się z nią. Ivy potyka się i spada ze schodów w momencie, kiedy zjawia się Liam. W styczniu 2016, dziewczyna zostaje wypisana i chce jak najszybciej wrócić do Australii. Liam kupuje bilet razem z nią, aby mogła skorzystać z dwóch wolnych siedzeń. Chce zmoczyć dla niej ręcznik, ale poślizguje się w toalecie, uderza w głowę i traci przytomność. Kiedy dochodzi do siebie, samolot jest już w powietrzu. Spencer jest zmuszony lecieć z Ivy do Sydney. Kobieta proponuje Liamowi, żeby został na kilka dni w Australii, ale on chce wracać do L.A. i wytłumaczyć wszystko Steffy. Ivy zapewnia go o swojej miłości i opuszcza samolot. Wkrótce, dziewczyna dzwoni do Quinn i pyta ją o Liama, który nie kontaktował się z nią od czasu jej wyjazdu. Ivy opowiada również matce Wyatta o wypadku Spencera w toalecie. W marcu 2016, Ivy, będąca w trakcie podróży ze swoim ojcem, zjawia się w FC. Wyjaśnia Steffy historię Liama, który oleciał do Australii niezamierzenie. Utrzymuje, że nie wie gdzie on obecnie przebywa. Ivy nie może uwierzyć, że Steffy jest zaręczona z Wyattem, choć nadal kocha jego brata. Konflikt z Quinn (2016–2018) W sierpniu 2016, Ivy wraca do Stanów i zjawia się u zaskoczonej Quinn, aby odzyskać swoją pracę. Dziewczyna prosi matkę Wyatta, aby wstawiła się z nią u Erica. Obiecuje, że będzie wobec niej lojalna. Quinn prosi o czas do namysłu. We wrześniu 2016, Quinn namawia Ivy na zmianę wizerunku. Dziewczyna zauważa, że kochanka Erica próbuje upodobnić ją do Steffy poprzez zmianę ubioru i akcentu. Eric cieszy się, kiedy bratanica zjawia się w jego biurze i prosi o powrót do pracy. Steffy jest zaskoczona obecnością w firmie kuzynki, która wyjaśnia, że będzie współpracować z Quinn. Tymczasem ona prosi Ivy, aby zaczęła spędzać czas z Liamem i odwróciła jego uwagę od Steffy. Dziewczyna zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego Quinn tak zależało na upodobnieniu jej do kuzynki. Ivy zgadza się odzyskać Liama. Cieszy się, kiedy Spencer wyznaje, że za nią tęsknił. Jest również zachwycony zmianą jej wizerunku. Opowiada jej o porwaniu przez Quinn i jej intrygach, aby połączyć Wyatta i Steffy. Prosi dawną ukochaną, aby nie ufała kochance Erica. Ivy całuje Liama. Quinn nieustannie namawia ją do walki o Spencera. W dniu ślubu Erica i matki Wyatta, jedynie Ivy uczestniczy w ceremonii. Dziewczyna informuje Forresterów i Wyatta, że wbrew ich oczekiwaniom, ślub doszedł do skutku. Po konfrontacji z rodziną, Eric mdleje i trafia do szpitala, gdzie lekarz stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. W październiku 2016, Liam znajduje suknię ślubną Steffy, którą miała na sobie podczas ich pierwszego ślubu w Aspen. Ivy przekonuje go, aby dał jej jeszcze jedną szansę i zapomniał o swojej bratowej. Dziewczyna ubiera się w suknię ślubną Steffy, aby udowodnić Spencerowi, że to tylko kawałek materiału. Próbuje przekonać Liama, że powinni ponownie być ze sobą. On daje jej do zrozumienia, że kocha jedynie Steffy. Wkrótce, Quinn prosi Ivy, aby dotrzymała Ericowi towarzystwa podczas jej nieobecności. Pamela i Charlie planują zobaczyć się z Erikiem, ale Ivy prosi ich, by wyszli. W listopadzie 2016, Wyatt wyznaje Ivy, że wciąż żywi nadzieję na powrót do Steffy. Córka Johna przeprasza mężczyznę za okoliczności, w których się rozstali. Tymczasem Ridge jest zmuszony omawiać szczegóły nadchodzącego pokazu z Quinn, Ivy oraz Wyattem. Quinn jest wdzięczna synowi i Ivy za wsparcie. W dzień pokazu, Forresterowie nie chcą współpracować z Quinn, której jedynymi sojusznikami są Ivy i Wyatt. Kolekcja odnosi sukces. Szczęśliwa Quinn dziękuje Wyattowi i Ivy oraz Ridge'owi i Steffy za współpracę. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Ivy spędza Boże Narodzenie wraz z rodzicami. Po powrocie, dziewczyna podsłuchuje kłótnię Quinn i Ridge'a. Żona Erica żąda od jego syna, by przestał z nią flirtować. W styczniu 2017, Ivy konfrontuje się z Quinn odnośnie do jej kłótni z Ridge'em. Ona zapewnia, że nie zdradza Erica i jest mu oddana. Dodaje, że jedyne co czuje do Ridge'a to pogarda. Wkrótce, Ivy zauważa, że Quinn jest roztargniona. Dziewczyna dzieli się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Katie. W lutym 2017, Ivy sugeruje Liamowi, by on i Steffy oraz Brooke i Ridge urządzili podwójny ślub w Australii. On jednak sądzi, że Bill nie zaakceptuje małżeństwa Brooke i Ridge'a. Niebawem, Ivy jest świadkiem pocałunku Quinn i Ridge'a. Wściekła dziewczyna policzkuje żonę Erica. Quinn prosi Ivy, by ją wysłuchała zanim porozmawia ze swoim wujem. Kobieta tłumaczy się, ale Ivy zapowiada, że nie pozwoli jej krzywdzić Erica. Dziewczyna domaga się rozmowy z Brooke i Ridge'em. Sugeruje narzeczonym pomoc w związku z ich planem pobrania się w Australii. Zapowiada także Ridge'owi, że będzie miała na oku jego i Quinn. W marcu 2017, poirytowana Quinn opowiada Ivy o wścibstwie Katie. Niebawem, Ivy wraz z innymi członkami rodziny wylatuje do Sydney, gdzie ma odbyć się ślub Steffy i Liama. Na miejscu, Ivy pomaga pannie młodej w zorganizowaniu ceremonii, korzystając również z pomocy Noah. Obie kobiety uczestniczą również w sesji zdjęciowej przed Sydney Opera House. Steffy wprawia wszystkich w osłupienie, zjeżdżając przed ołtarz na linie, przymocowanej do budynku słynnej opery. Nowożeńcy zabierają swoich gości na przejażdżkę motorówką po Zatoce Sydney, a przyjęcie weselne organizują na plaży Shelly Beach. W maju 2017, Ivy wraca do miasta i dowiaduje się o zatrudnieniu Katie przy linii biżuterii. Domyśla się, że Loganówna zna prawdę o Quinn i Ridge'u. Tymczasem oni, Ivy oraz Brooke i Katie ustalają, że nie będą już wracać do tematu pocałunków Forrestera i jego macochy. Niebawem, Quinn i Ivy próbują uświadomić Katie, że zaprojektowana przez nią biżuteria nie pasuje do najnowszej kolekcji i nie może do niej trafić. Między Katie i Quinn dochodzi do spięcia. W czerwcu 2017, Eric stwierdza, że Katie nie nadaje się na projektantkę biżuterii i prosi Quinn, by ją zwolniła. Katie oskarża żonę Erica o zniszczenie jej kariery. Ivy stara się przekonać Katie, że jej zwolnienie nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawami osobistymi, lecz Loganówna nie ukrywa swojej nienawiści do Quinn, stwierdzając, iż kobieta nie zasługuje, by żyć. W lipcu 2017, Ivy uczestniczy w sesji zdjęciowej, będącej zapowiedzią charytatywnego pokazu Forresterów podczas szczytu Spencer Publications w Monako. W grudniu 2017, Ivy i Quinn dyskutują o różnicach między Thorne'em a Ridge'em. W grudniu 2017, Pam i Charlie oraz Katie i Ivy przyrządzają potrawy na przyjęcie Bożonarodzeniowe. W lutym 2018, Brooke i Ridge biorą ślub w rodzinnej rezydencji. Związki Ivy * Wyatt Spencer : – byli związani (2015). * Thomas Forrester : – kilkakrotnie się całowali, kiedy Ivy była związana z Wyattem (2015). * Liam Spencer : – byli związani (2014–2015), : – wzięli ślub, aby Ivy uniknęła deportacji (2015), : – całowali się, kiedy Ivy była związana z Wyattem, a Liam narzeczonym Steffy (2015), : – całowali się (2016). Śluby Ivy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie